


Get Addicted

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [3]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dirty Talk, Drug Addiction, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Shame, Underage Prostitution, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallick lets himself get picked up by an underage prostitute. While he's willing to pay for a good show, he's a little reluctant to indulge physically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Addicted

"Hey there," a soft voice says. It's full of confidence and sin and it makes Mallick shudder bodily.

Mallick's been standing in this alleyway for a good hour now and he had caught a curious eye when he had initially showed up. He could only assume that that voice belonged to the one watching him for most of the night. Mallick turned around to face the person greeting him despite his lack of interest.

The junkie's eyes adjusted to the darkness that shrouded his counterpart and reeled back slightly. It was just a boy hardly past his sixteenth birthday with a baby face that didn't belong in a place like this. He looked familiar though. Mallick had been down this alley more than he'd like to admit and nearly every time he saw this boy prowling around like a cat stalking it's prey.

The boy stepped out of the shadows to circle around Mallick, eyeing him up and down with a well-trained smirk. It wasn't condescending or judging in anyway. It was predatory. Mallick followed with the movement, not letting his back get turned on the boy for one second out of paranoia. He wasn't a great judge of character so he kept his guard up as not to take any chances.

"Whatcha doing out here?" The boy asked curiously, almost innocently.

"Uh, nothing really," Mallick lied. He'd been waiting for his drug dealer for nearly an hour but the man hadn't shown, leaving Mallick to believe his dealer skipped out on him. He wasn't too mad so much as nervous. "Just, uh, getting some air, ya know?"

"Huh..." Daniel said thoughtfully, crossing his arms across his chest and leaned against a brick wall. He could see right through the troubled man. "Are you in the market for something particular?"

"W-what?" Mallick gushed flustered, ears burning.

"I'm sorry, it's just--" Daniel became tongue tied, not wanting to offend Mallick or give away the fact that he'd been watching him for weeks now. "I've seen you around."

"Yeah..." Mallick blushed with an embarrassed smile. "I've seen you around too."

"Heh, yeah. I don't doubt it," the sandy haired boy chuckled unashamed. "Friendly word of advice? I'd stay away from Xavier. He's kinda crazy."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say he doesn't play well with others," he tells Mallick, smirking faintly.

"He seems alright," Mallick shrugs, pushing his shaky hands into his pockets. "I like him."

"You like what he sells you."

It's blunt and brutally honest and it makes Mallick's cheeks burn with shame, but he can't deny the truth in the kid's statement. This kid is staring holes through him with his icy gaze and Mallick doesn't doubt for a moment that the boy doesn't know what he's talking about. Given the boy's profession Mallick's sure he's seen all kinds of people in his line of work.

Icy eyes flicker across Mallick's face and suddenly the kid feels despondent, having gotten the hint that he may have crossed a line. But there are no lines to cross. Not with people like Mallick or his promiscuous friend. Still, it feels like a shred of pride has been damaged by words that aren't far from the truth and an apology seems to be in order.

"I can hook you up with a friend of mine. His name's Zep," the boy offered innocently, feeling as if any drug dealer is better than the next. "He may look a little sketchy at first, but he's a real nice guy. He works at a hospital so he gets the good shit, and he'll sell you for a reasonable price."

"Thanks, but I, uh, think I'll just get going," Mallick said in a fluster, hooking his thumb in a random direction. "I don't really need anything tonight."

"Maybe you need something a little different," the boy proposed, reaching out to snatch Mallick's wrists in his hands. They felt cold and they trembled ever so slightly. "Your hands are shaking."

The observation was whispered with concern and the short boy wrapped his slightly smaller hands around Mallick's to warm them up. The touch of soft nimble fingers made Mallick shiver and the idea the kid had suggested made his cheeks burn. It didn't take much to guess what this kid did for a living.

"It's cold out here," replied Mallick, giving any excuse for his shaking hands. The kid knew better.

"Maybe you need some warming up," the shorter barely-a-man suggested, pulling Mallick along down the street. "Come on. Follow me."

It's only then that he realizes he can see his breath coming out in shallow ragged puffs, but they both know that's not the reason why Mallick's shaking. He lets himself be pulled a few more feet before he cements his feet to the ground, making the young boy pause and turn to him with a quizzical furrow of eyebrows.

"I don't know if I should..." Mallick says nervously, feeling shame wash over his barely existent conscience. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Daniel."

"Mallick," the older man says as they shake hands and it somehow clears the air between them, having properly met. It gives Mallick a sense of security, makes him feel like he isn't picking up an underage prostitute.

"Come and keep me company tonight, Mallick," Daniel purred, grabbing Mallick's jacket to pull him close as if to seduce him further. "I can cure those shaky hands of yours."

Daniel pressed his small body to Mallick's and the older man froze up, letting Daniel seduce him to his heart's content. Mallick's got to hand it to the kid, he's been doing this for a long time. Mallick doesn't put up any resistance after that but simply follows Daniel to some hole in the wall motel that's seen better days. It seems good enough for Mallick's standards either way.

They walk through the front door that barely hangs on it's hinges. Mallick watches as Daniel walks past the front desk, giving the large man wearing glasses a nod as if signaling him. It makes Mallick a little curious as to what it means exactly and it gets the better of him after they climb the stairs. Mallick stops Daniel with a hand to the shoulder and turns him around.

"What was that about?" Mallick inquires a little too paranoid.

"That's just Ivan. Me and him worked out a deal is all," Daniel says nonchalantly with a shrug.

Mallick makes a face and Daniel sighs.

"We didn't do anything, if that's what you're asking," Daniel accuses a little defensively. "I still have some standards."

Mallick feels momentarily guilty for holding judgment over Daniel because he knows Daniel's vices are no purer than his own.

"He lets me rent a room to bring clients back to and I hook him up with a steady supply of pills in return," Daniel explains as they continue down the hall.

Daniel pulls out a key to room 302 and unlocks it with a well-remembered grace that suggests he's done this enough times to not be rattled with nerves. He pushes through the door with Mallick in tow and shrugs off his green jacket, sighing as if it's the greatest thing he's felt. Daniel sits down on the neatly kept bed and practically moans with relief when he pulls his shoes off his feet.

It's enough to make Mallick flush.

Mallick closes the door behind him before stepping to the center of the room, cementing in place as he watches Daniel rub at his neck to relieve a stress knot that probably wasn't even there. Every little motion Daniel makes is for his benefit, Mallick decides. He isn't too familiar with prostitutes but Mallick's sure Daniel is just selling it to make believable.

"Man, my feet are killing me," Daniel says with a content sigh as he rubs his own feet. He's aware that Mallick is following the action with his eyes as he massages the pad of his thumb firmly into the arch of his foot. He little out a strained moan. "Fuck..."

The kid was good.

"Are you gonna join me or am I gonna have to play with myself?" Daniel asked seductively, leaning back on his palms for support. It's filthy and full of promise and it strikes a nerve or two in Mallick.

"We haven't talked prices yet," Mallick quips smartly, sparing him some time to get his head around what was happening.

"Depends on what you want."

"What can you offer me?"

"Everything," Daniel replies simply with hooded eyes. "And more."

It's only now that Mallick gets a good long look at Daniel, noting just how pale he really is. His hair is sandy and curly and there are dark circles underneath his piercing blue eyes that have see things he probably shouldn't have. He's so young with his whole life ahead of him and this is what he chooses to do. Daniel chooses to fuck strange men like Mallick, addicted to drugs and scraping by with the bare minimum, in order to make money.

This kid should be working at a McDonald's or a Pizza Hut, but no. He'd rather sell his body. His young pale body... Mallick closed his eyes, ashamed. His heart is pounding in his chest and his blood's thrumming through every single vein, igniting his nerves with electric liquid. Mallick hears Daniel slide off the bed and he opens his eyes to the young boy tugging at his jacket.

"That being said... How do you want me, Mallick? On my knees? On my back?" Daniel runs his hands up Mallick's chest and slides them under the fabric on his shoulders, helping Mallick slide his worn jacket off. "Hands and knees?"

Mallick flushes visibly, letting Daniel rub his curious hands over his chest and shoulders. It elicits a gasp or two out of Mallick that makes Daniel smile triumphantly. Like he's conquered the older man. Daniel steps up on the tips of his toes and throws his arms around Mallick's neck, nibbling his earlobe teasingly. Mallick gulps as he tries to suppress a groan.

Daniel licks a thin line up Mallick's left cheek, uncaring of where this man's been or boundaries for that matter. Mallick tastes clean and the light stubble on his face scrapes pleasantly across the flat of his tongue. He realizes then that Mallick hasn't moved or made any attempt to touch him and he's puzzled by this. Usually guys would be all over him at this point. He sometimes never made it back to his room with a few clients.

"You can touch me," Daniel tells Mallick as he pulls back slightly. He watches Mallick retreat within himself and then he bites his lip in worry. "What's wrong? Don't you want me?"

Mallick frowns when he sees the boy's face drop like he's being rejected. Yes, Mallick wants this kid in every position begging him for more but there's still a morally correct part of him pushing those fantasies in a sea of shame and guilt. This is someone's child, Mallick tells himself. But his brain seems to find a loophole in the midst of his inner battle.

"I want to watch you," Mallick breathes out finally, making Daniel's face light up with some remaining hope.

Daniel pushes Mallick down into a chair roughly, taking the breath from him momentarily. Mallick's warm and his body is on fire from the intensity of Daniel's icy gaze. Daniel pulls back, biting his lip as the corner of his mouth tugs into a sly cheshire cat grin. So Mallick's one of those kinds of people, huh?

"Do you want me to strip?" Daniel asks, itching to peel the clothes off of his back with a forceful tug.

"Yeah," Mallick mumbles out embarrassed, breathing shallowly before Daniel's done anything remotely stimulating.

Daniel backs up so Mallick can get the full picture of him stripping his clothes off slowly for the older man's benefit. His shirt is the first thing to go and Daniel takes his time, drawing out the motion of his arms above his head. More pale skin is revealed for Mallick's starving eyes and he rakes his hooded gaze across the expanse of Daniel's smooth chest longingly, wanting to just reach out and caress it.

His jeans are next to go. Daniel pops the button and pulls the tab of his zipper down agonizingly slow with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. It makes Mallick throb in his pants. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans before turning around to pull down his pants. Daniel has to bend over with the action and it makes him stick his butt in the air to the point where it's right in Mallick's flushed face.

It makes Mallick groan with want when Daniel turns to face him.

Daniel is clad only in his briefs. They're as white as the rest of his body and tight, framing his erection just perfectly for Mallick's viewing. Mallick has to swallow at the fact that Daniel is already hard and ready to go at the drop of a hat. His body is eager and smooth, silently begging to be enjoyed, but Mallick just remains to sit stiffly on the crappy wooden motel chair Daniel had planted him in.

Mallick's pants constrict tightly in the groin area and his cock throbs more insistently against the resistance of his zipper. Daniel teases Mallick as he hooks his thumbs into his underwear and starts to twist them, revealing the smallest glimpse of hip bones and smooth skin. Mallick isn't sure if Daniel's body is completely smooth or his hair is just light but it turns him on nonetheless.

After a long moment of teasing, Daniel finally pulls his briefs down walks over to the bed and crawls on top of it. His legs are to one side and he's braced upright, using his left arm as a crutch as he runs his right hand down his pale thigh. Mallick takes in the silhouette of the teenage boy, enjoying every second of this beautiful sight playing out before him. His conscience silently cringes in shame.

"Do you wanna watch me play with myself?" Daniel purrs seductively, running his hand suspiciously close to his pale flushed cock.

Mallick goes silent and his face loses all color, leading Daniel to believe that this is a yes. So he lives up to his suggestion. Daniel maneuvers onto his knees and wraps a hand around his arousal, giving it a long slow twisting stroke. The boy lets out a soft moan that drenches his lips with promises of more.

Mallick watches captivated as Daniel gets himself off, stroking slowly and leisurely for his pleasure and Mallick's alike. On every up stroke Daniel adds a little twist, curving his wrist in such a way that his palm rubs over the tip making his body shudder with delight. Soon the stroking wasn't enough and Daniel's hand was coated in a liberal amount of pre-come.

Daniel bites his bottom lip and gives Mallick a wink before he reaches his hand down lower to rub it between his legs. Mallick can only guess what he's doing. Daniel brings his hand to his mouth and sucks on two of his fingers suggestively. Daniel makes a show of it by moaning around his slender fingers and Mallick feels his cock give an interested twitch, begging to come out for some fun.

His fingers leave his mouth with a wet pop and Daniel assumes the position by turning around and laying face down on the bed. Daniel is propped up by the side of his face and a shoulder, pointing his ass up in the air with his legs spread wide. Mallick swallows audibly and his heart nearly stops when he catches sight of Daniel's exposed pink hole.

"I'm going to fuck myself now," Daniel tells Mallick, inserting two of his spit covered fingers into himself as promised. Daniel lets out a long groan before bucking back against his own hand, driving his fingers completely inside of him. "Oohhh, fuck! Yeah! Oh, god..."

The sounds that escape Daniel's mouth are loud and whiny begs and pleas that wrack his young body. Daniel's fingers find their way to his prostate, a feat that is rare to do on his own, and he bucks on the mattress forcibly, shaking all over from the intensity of the stimulation. His cock jerks and more pre-come leaks out of the tip and onto the bed.

Daniel humps back against his fingers, pretending it's a cock filling him up and driving him to his orgasm. He's moaning and twisting in the motel bedding, rubbing his thumb gently up and down his perineum as he does. Daniel feels his sac tighten with warning and he shivers against the mattress, relishing in the knowledge that Mallick is watching him pleasure himself. Daniel wouldn't mind doing this more often.

Mallick watches Daniel fuck himself on his own fingers and starts to rub the heel of his hand against the complaining bulge in his pants. He realizes now that he's never been more hard in his life, or at least doesn't remember being this turned on. Daniel begins to spew a litany of curse words and filthy things that have Mallick's head spinning with dizziness.

"Oh, fuck yeah! I can just imagine how your cock would feel inside me," Daniel whines out, thrusting and twisting his fingers inside of his tight passage. "Can you feel me around you? Squeezing you tightly inside of my tiny little hole?"

Mallick lets out a strangled groan and nearly comes in his pants when Daniel gushes out his dirty vocabulary. He palms his cock firmer as Daniel shoves a third finger inside of him, scissoring and stretching his entrance with intent. Mallick wants Daniel so bad he can practically feel the tight squeeze of his ass around his pulsing cock.

"I want you to fuck me so hard, Mallick. Please fuck me," Daniel begs incessantly, but it's too late.

Daniel is coming hard when his fingers bump against his prostate, sending ripples and shock waves of pleasure shooting down his spine. His cock jerks harshly with his orgasm and he paints the burgundy comforter with white streaks of thick come. His body automatically tightens and no matter how hard he tries to thrust his fingers more, they won't budge inch. Daniel resorts to letting them just rest inside him while he comes down from his orgasmic high.

Mallick on the other had came in his pants like a school boy from the rough friction and Daniel's pleas alone. He felt filthy and his pants were soggy from his orgasm. Mallick couldn't feel more ashamed or embarrassed by the fact that he had come from watching an underage hooker finger fuck himself to completion. And it couldn't be more hot.

There was a moment of quiet stillness in which neither of them spoke. Eventually Daniel pulled his fingers out of his tight entrance and sat cross legged on his rented bed. Neither man nor boy could think of a damn thing to say and while the tension had initially been easy to cut earlier, it was now impossible. Mallick collected himself and stood up, walking over to the foot of the bed where Daniel sat with his head lowered.

The addict stuck a hand into his pocket to retrieve a few bills, presenting them to Daniel. Daniel looked up at the money in Mallick's open palm and swallowed, licking his lips. Daniel smiled to himself, feeling accomplished.

"Is this enough?" Mallick asked, presenting the money as an offering. Daniel gave a little chuckle and Mallick scrunched his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing," Daniel says softly with a warm smile before taking the money out of Mallick's hand. "This is close enough."

Mallick nodded and turned for the door. Daniel grabbed a pillow and held it to his body as he watched Mallick preform his vanishing act, still grinning despite his best efforts. Mallick reached for the handle but froze when he gripped it. The steady trembling that had once riddled Mallick's hands was gone, almost as if what Daniel said earlier was a promise and a guarantee with his services.

"Thank you," Mallick said without turning around.

He walked out the door and grinned like an idiot down the whole hallway. Daniel had cured his jonesing for drugs for the short time he had him, but now a new tremble dominated his hands and Mallick longed for a different kind of vice.

He was addicted to Daniel.


End file.
